The Haunteded Statue
by The True Face of the Baital
Summary: The Botsfords go on a trip to the museum, but Becky has to transform into WordGirl to stop The Learnerer from stealing a statue of Albert Einstein on display. Will The Learnerer get the surprise of his life when he finds out the statue is haunted?


The Haunted-ed Statue

Vocabulary Words: Display, Haunted

Disclaimer: I don't own. WordGirl, The Learnerer, and the other characters except for the haunted statue are copyrights of PBS, Scholastic, and Soup2Nuts. The song belongs to "Weird Al" Yankovic, who is also the voice actor for The Learnerer.

In his secret lair, located in an unknown location, Fair City's newest villain The Learnerer was listening to music on his radio. The song he was playing went like this:

They all live on donuts and moose meat

And they leave the house without packing heat

Never even bring their guns to the mall...

"How does this guy come up with such killerer songs?" said The Learnerer to himself. Just then, a voice came onto the radio, interrupting the suffix-misguided villain's music.

"We interrupt your music to bring you a special report", said the voice on the radio. "Tomorrow, a solid gold statue of Albert Einstein will be displayed at the Museum of Art and History."

"Solid gold, huh?" inquired the yellow-suited villain. "I wonder how much money I could make off of sellinging that statue of Einstein? I guess I'll have to wait and see! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!"

The next day, which happened to be a Saturday, the Botsford family was eating breakfast together at the table. They were all eating Snappy Snaps cereal, and their pet monkey Bob (a.k.a. Captain Huggy Face) was eating a banana with his Snappy Snaps. T.J. was digging through the cereal box for the prize, which was the WordGirl Utility Belt he wanted since the beginning of the series. Suddenly, he felt something. He pulled the belt out of the box. "It's just as I imagined", he said. "The official WordGirl utility belt! Complete with the compartment to hold Snappy Snaps! Oh boy!"

The father, Mr. Tim Botsford then spoke up. "So, family", he began, "why don't we go to the museum later today?" "What's at the museum, Dad?" asked Becky, who, unbeknownst to her family, was really the superhero WordGirl. "Well, Becky", continued Mr. Botsford, "today they have a very special exhibit." "That's right", said Tim's wife, Sally, "today they're going to be displaying a golden statue of the historical genius Albert Einstein!" "Hey, Becky, what does display mean?" asked T.J. "Well, T.J.", replied his sister, Becky, "to display something means to present something, or hold it where people can see it. The statue of Einstein is being presented at the museum, so it's being displayed there" "Oh, okay. Thanks, Becky", replied T.J.

Meanwhile, in his lair, The Learnerer was on the computer, looking for pictures of the statue of Einstein. He had already searched for hours on the search engine Moogle, until he had finally found a picture. It depicted a gold statue of a wild-haired man in a suit. "Perfect!" said The Learnerer. "Now all I have to do after learninging this statue is to go to the museum and steal it! Nobody will be able to stop me, The Learnerer!"

Moments later, the Botsfords were all at the Einstein statue exhibit. "Wow, it sure is great to see the statue in person", said Tim. "I guess. It's a shame this museum doesn't have a WordGirl exhibit", said T.J., who was wearing the WordGirl Utility Belt. "But look, T.J., it can even float!" said Tim in astonishment. Sure enough, the statue was moving as if it were floating in mid-air and "floated" out of the room. As soon as the statue was outside a voice said "Hahaha! This goldenen statue is mine now!", and with that, the security alarms could be heard blaring all through the museum.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Becky. "The statue's been stolen! Um, Mom, Dad, I need to go use the ladies' room." "Okay. Hurry back, Becky", replied Sally. As Becky and Bob walked off, Becky told Bob "I think I have a pretty good idea who we're up against. Come on, Huggy. Word up!"

Unfortunately, WordGirl had guessed wrong. Since the statue went out of the museum with the thief unseen, she had assumed that Invisi-Bill and Big Left Hand Guy were the culprits. At Big Left Hand Guy's big left loft, the two villains were watching a soccer game on television. The blue team had just scored a goal against the yellow team. "Goal!" cried Invisi-Bill, while turning invisible and then visible again. Just then, WordGirl soared in with Captain Huggy Face.

"Hold it right there, guys!" said WordGirl. "But we didn't steal anything, at least not today", Big Left Hand Guy tried to explain. "Then how come the crook who stole the golden Albert Einstein statue from the museum was invisible?" asked WordGirl. "I don't know, but if we had stolen it, we would have it right here in our lair, wouldn't we?" said Invisi-Bill in response. "Hmm... Well, you do have a point", said WordGirl, "and since you guys haven't really committed a crime today, I guess I can let you go. Word up!"

Moments later, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face take to the skies in search of the mysterious felon. "That's weird, Huggy. It couldn't have been Big Left Hand Guy and Invisi-Bill, and as far as we know, no other villain can make themselves invisible. Someone new must be in the city, but who?" Huggy just shrugged and squeaked. Just then, with her super-hearing, WordGirl could hear the following conversation:

"With this goldenen statue in my clutcheses, WordGirl will neverer be ableble to stop me!"

"That's The Learnerer!" WordGirl gasped. "I wonder what he's up to." And with that, WordGirl took off, in search of the sneaky suffix-abuser.

Back at the (as of then) unknown location, The Learnerer was still gloating over his victory. "At long last..." Before The Learnerer could finish, the statue of Einstein blinked and said "E = MC squared." "Yikes! This statue is haunteded!" yelled The Learnerer in a startled tone. "The word is haunted, Learner", said WordGirl, who had just flown in. "You see, when something is haunted, it means that it is inhabited by a ghost or other supernatural creature." "Well defined, strange flying little girl", added the statue. "First of all, it's _Learnerer_", began The Learnerer. "Second, I know what haunteded means, and third, how in the world did you find me? As the narrator said, this is supposed to be an _unknown _location!" "I have super-hearing", explained WordGirl, "plus we have to keep the story moving. Now surrender that statue!"

"Never!", yelled The Learnerer. "You know you can't defeat me, WordGirl. I know your every mo...!" Before The Learnerer could finish, the statue of Einstein pushed him out of the window. Fortunately, WordGirl quickly flew down to catch him, and afterwards handed the criminal to a group of police waiting on the ground. The police put The Learnerer in the paddy wagon and drove off. Afterwards, WordGirl thanked the statue of Einstein for his help. "It was my pleasure", replied the statue, "but right now I have to get back to my display at the museum." "That can be arranged", replied WordGirl. "Word up!"

After returning the haunted statue to its rightful resting place, Becky rejoined her family, who was in the Hall of Dinosaurs. "What took you so long, Becky?" asked Mr. Botsford. "Oh, there was a sale on... replicas of the Einstein statue at the museum gift shop", said Becky, in an attempt to come up with an excuse. The Botsford family continued to enjoy the museum.

And so, with some help from a _haunteded _statue, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face once again defeated The Learnerer. That's all the time we have for today, folks, so be sure to come back when we display another not-so haunted fanfiction of WordGirl!

The End


End file.
